greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Second Human Empire
The Second Human Empire, also known as the Second Human Imperium, the Si'con Hamo Imp'lik and the Ancient Human Empire, is a civilization that 's mainly made up of the Ancient Humans (a group of Humans whom's Civilizations is as old as the Combines which both groups dating well over a centrillion years since their formation). They are as advanced as the Empire of the Combine Race, it was replaced by the Third Human Republic on December 8th, 2358 (reorganized on November 8th, 2365 as the United Federation of Species) History Formation of the Second Empire Putting down Pro-Republic Remnants Putting Down the Revolts Era of Peace Era of Reform Era of Equality Rise of Pro-Republic Ideology Start of the New Era End of Isolationism Start of the Third Human Civil War End of the Third Human Civil War Government Overview Before New Era When it was first formed, it was created as a sort of compromise between the Second Human Republic and the First Human Empire to finally put an end to the brutal Second Human Civil War. This compromise give rise to the Second Human Empire, a democratic government while still having a monarchy but now has a very strict constitution that limits the power of monarchy to the point that the crown and throne is effectively a mere and glorified status symbol for the Imperial Dynasty. from it's creation to the the start of the New Era dating system, the Second Empire was a federal constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary democracy, which the most, if not all the power of this empire, residing in the hands of the Imperial Parliament, which is divided into two houses, the upper house (the Imperial Senate) and lower house (the Council of Galaxies or Imperial Council). In 95 Million BNE, the Second Empire's constitution is was amended to create a new title and government office, so to speak, for the Empire, this amendment effectively created the Grand Despot/Despotess, a position that was equal to the Emperor/Empress themselves but has some, largely limited, powers, but unlike the Emperor/Empress, who are born into the position, the Grand Despot/Despotess is elected into the position by members of the Imperial Parliament and selected from the Second Empire's aristocracy. the reason for this amendment was to limit the amount of control the Throne had over the Second Empire's Military (which was one of the powers the Throne still before the amendment) so the Second Empire wouldn't be forced into a war because the Emperor/Empress wanted to expand the Empire's territories. After New Era After the start of the New Era dating system, it's Government became increasingly more and more authoritarian, but not by the monarchy, instead this increased power is controlled by a now Authoritarian Imperial Parliament which arrest people who may wise to overthrow the Government, suppress Free Speech and many other actions that have only increased the Republican ideology. For this reason, many people wises for the overthrow of the Government and the installment of a Third Republic. But it also have been noted to be highly incompetent in regards to peaceful ends to protest as it would rather send in the military to put an end to it, thus, the Reason for the increased Pro-Republican Ideology Foreign Affairs and Policy While the people support interventionism, the government practice a stricted Isolationist Policy, with them not wising to be involved in the war or any other civilization outside the Empire, but, despite this, The Second Human Empire does maintain a massive military force (used as both a defense against other civilizations and to prevent either pro-republic revolts and or prevent nationalistic uprisings on it's colonies, the first of which have been growing since the formation of the Second Empire) which prevents from attacking the Empire. Even though the government would rather not reveal themselves, the need to trade and to gain knowledge was far too great to ignore, thus, forcing it to reveal itself to the Multiverse itself, which became known as the Ancient Revelation Day. List of Emperors and Empress List of Grand Despot and Despotess this was created after a constitutional amendment around 95 Million BNE List of Grand Minister Society and Culture The Ancient Human culture is remarkably tolerant and equal with every other Species, Race (which isn't much of a problem for the society as Racism is viewed as "Ignorant and destructive" in their eyes), gender, Religion, Ideology, Sexual Orientation, and Marriage Ideals, but, it's culture is dominated by Republican (Pro-Republic) Ideology as many people of the Empire (including the Royal Family itself) wises to replace it with the Third Republic. It's society is undivided as the population support Republican Ideals and are much more optimistic then others in the Multiverse, much of it (with exceptions with it's Government) wises to be involved in the war, although, they're divided on what they should do Religion Architecture Language for more information, see Cil'zili Fashion Military Technology regard just as advanced as the Combines, their level of technology is so advanced that it makes the Necrons, the Forerunners (the civilization that came after it's Ancient Empire's destruction) and the Gallifreyan look like "Primitives" in comparison, and because of this, it's nearly impossible to truly understand it all This is a civilization whoms technology seems like 'magic' to less developed civilizations or societies. To them, it appears like the Second Empire holds eldritch powers that defies all logic. A civilization that has mastered Gravity, the Strong and Weak nuclear forces and have mastered electromagnetism. The Second Empire could move planets, cannibalize entire star systems for resources all with what would look like pure fantasy to all who witness this. Design Aesthetic It's difficult to truly describe the Second Empire's technology alone, nevermind their general designs and aesthetics. But many have stated that the designs and appearance of the Second Empire's technology seem akin to those one would see on a medieval or fantasy world, not that of an ultra-advanced civilization. Weaponry that resembles medieval weapons, like gauntlets, swords, staffs, and spears. Technology that looks like nothing more than featureless orbs and armor also not out of place of a medieval society than those of space-faring civilizations. Communication devices that appear more fashion then tech; earrings, bracelets, or headbands that only appear to be ornamental but serve as a means of communication. Category:Factions Category:Ancients Category:Neutral Category:Independent Category:Defunct factions Category:Monarchies